Candy Stoker
Candy Stoker is the daughter of Shelly Stoker. Like her mother, Candy is too comes from a long line of highly skilled knife throwers and she has always known of this talent since she was two years old. Though she doesn't want to be in the family business and she hated beauty pageants she doesn't wanna be in. She appeared alongside her mother in the epsiode "Broke Joy's Fancy Figurine" of My Name Is Earl. She was portrayed by Chloe Grace Moretz. Biography After meeting the manufacturer of the "Prettiest Pretty Princess" figurine, Mrs. Gertrude Balboa who explains that it has been a prize in a mother-daughter beauty pagent for over 40 years, and they can never be sold. Earl decides to track down Shelly Stoker, a woman who, with her mother won the pagent many times, and was planning to win it again with her daughter, Candy. After Earl asked that he can buy a figurine from her, Shelly decided not to because she believed it would not set a positive example for Candy if she sold him one... before she yelled at Candy and said "If you do not put that book down, I don't know what!". So Candy had no choice but to obey her mother on that "request" by putting her book down. Shelly explained that she needed someone to help with the pair's talent section, and agreed to give Earl the figurine if he helped. Candy knows about her gift while reading. He happily obliged, then realized that their talent was knife throwing. However, he was relieved to discover that both mother and daughter were capable of throwing the knives accurately, even Shelly's own daughter was pretty reluctant about her gift and everything. Shelly even told that no way they can lose because of the gift of knife throwing which has been passed down from generation to generation of Stoker women. Earl was very confident that they were lucky because she has the gift in time. But Candy knew all about that skillful abilty of knife throwing she possesses since she was two years-old (she even threw a fork at a fly with perfect accurancy in her early childhood). She never told her mom because she never want to follow in her mother's footsteps, nor be in beauty pagents. But she haven't told her that beauty pageants were stupid because Shelly would only get mad. Earl tells Candy they have to win, otherwise he would buy his exwife Joy a hot tub, and he knows that hot tubs cost a lot "cake" (slang for money). So he tells Candy to focus on the competition by doing what her mother tells her to do. The competition went underway, led and hosted by local celebrity Tim Stack. Before the show Candy confesses to her mother that she does not want to follow the family line and be in show business by going all over after winning the pageant like her mom and her grandma did before; instead she liked school and wants to one day become a doctor. However, her mother brushes off the concerns when She said "Honey, if I wanted a doctor, I would've have a boy". Earl listens in, and tells Candy to hit him in the leg with one of the knives during the performace so she can pursue her true dream. Candy choose to agreed with Earl's plan that will set her free and have her lived like a real kid again. Before they both can continue with her mother, Candy asked "But won't it hurt throwin' a knife your leg?". Earl scuffed and says "Don't worry about it. I've been stabbed by plenty of girls". That kind of experience Earl had before, has scared Candy to death. Meanwhile in the competition, Joy performs with her mother and recieves surprising good remarks from the crowd and judges But when the Stokers come on stage and it becomes clear what they plan to do, the crowd became interested and start enjoying the show. Shelly throws all of her knives successfully, and as the crowd turns to Candy the little girl hits Earl in the leg, as he suggested. Shelly was utterly shocked at her daughter's "accidental mistake" and lost the competition. Despite the pain, Earl is pleased that he helped Candy. Furthermore, Joy then wins the prize herself, and despite thinking that Earl now owes her a hot tub Earl knew he did not, because he enabled Joy to win the prize and bring back the little girl inside of her who was truly upset when she learnt that the figurine had been destroyed. He crossed her off his list. But more importantly, Candy Stoker was now finally free thanks to her new friend Earl, and can live her life and pursue her own dreams. Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Related to Villain